Halloween Horror 2 - RZ
A world that was made by Randy Zook that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Bones,Bats & Beyond. Key of Lunacy Awarded at hub after finishing Bunny the Vampire Slayer. The Telltale Brain (Rocket Keychain) Just mash all the zombies, along with the Matilda body parts,grab the Brains,Candles and Rocket Keychain and leave. Tricky Treats For the Secret Level Entrance to Campfire Ghost Stories, it's through the top right hand corner,behind the Wall. Pretty much just mash everything, just watch out for the Boneheads turning into Happy Stick Men constantly at the beginning and the weird swapping of items around the floor,otherwise,just collect all the Brains and Candles and leave. The secret level is at the top, which you can access through a hidden passage. You have to smash the egg sack at the top right side of the level, and walk to the edge. You will be in the middle of the wall. Then walk up to the top of the level, then keep walking right until you access the secret level. Campfire Ghost Stories (Secret Level) PLEASE NOTE: YOU HAVE ONLY 90 SECONDS TO FINISH THIS LEVEL. You have to rush it and grab all 13 Brains (and 5 Candles) while running away from Ghosts back to the Campfire to finish. edit: The graphic does not provide all locations of brains. I have been able to get 12, but not 13. Any update to this would be appreciated. Rocky Horror Pygmy Show Remember to collect the Candles as you go through the cave. As you can see, you are quite underarmed against the horde of Pygmies that are guarding the fireplace level exit. You have to stealth it all the way to the cave in the top left for more firepower. Once inside, however, BEWARE OF THE RUMBLY TUMBLIES! Make your way safely past them and go further into the cave and grab the firepower inside and get out of the cave safely,then mash all the Pygmies outside and finish the level. The Pit and the Pengulons (Hammer Keychain) Grab the firepower, mash all the Pengulons,then take the Mine Cart ride into the Pit, where you have to defeat 2 Super Zombies,it's a bit hard, but it's doable. Once they are dead, grab the Hammer Keychain from bottom right corner of the room, then remember to grab the Candle from the small open passage nearby and leave. Count Spatula (Squash Keychain) Grab the firepower, mash the Mama Spider and Spitters to spawn the Red & Blue Keys,then go into the house,mash the Bats for Candles, then mash the Vampire and finish. For the Squash keychain, here it is. Bunny the Vampire Slayer For the Candles, i advise doing a run to grabbing all 3 and restarting the level first. Otherwise, just ride the Mine Cart and watch as the Dark Vampires roast themselves in the light and finish the level. Mutant Veggies Just mash everything,grab the Candles and finish. Who Wants to be a Mummy? Rather complicated level, lets go about it like this. Remember to grab any Candles along the way. Top Left Corner : Grab the Brains,then lure the Dark Vampire into the enclosure to be roasted, then leave. Bottom Left Corner : Actually Optional, it's just a Reverse Hammer & Pants in a enclosure of Roly Polies. Blue Key to access it in nearby shade of tress. Bottom Right Corner: Go to the far right of the map to warp into this enclosure, once inside, you will turn into Manic Mumble, trying to kill those spiders.Once you done, grab all the Brains and leave. Top Right Corner:Hot foot it across the sand to grab the Brains and leave. North: Just mash Sphinxter,grab the remaining Brains and finish. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Bones, Bats & Beyond Category:Halloween Horror